Phillip Robinson/TV Tropes
“Hell, Yes!” Moment: Was like this when Kenneth offered for him to go travelling to recover from the loss of his entire department, not knowing he was the killer. Adorkable: Socially awkward and likes to closet himself in his room and do his own stuff and is well known for his inventions. Not to mention, he has a boyish look about him, which makes him adorable in the eyes of the public. Not to mention he spends most of the time with open adorably wide and has the tendency to become flustered. Affectionate Nickname: '''Is called "Phil" by his best friend Amethyst. Of course, she was the only one to call him that in Season 2 when their relationship was being repaired. '''Badass Adorable: When he is in action, especially during combat. Badass Bookworm: Have been reading all sorts of books since young and absorbing knowledge instead of playing, and usually combined his knowledge he had gotten from books into strategies in battle, allowing him to become one of the stronger Elite members, just behind the Leader herself. In fact, he used to be the Leader of the Elite until he lost the position to Amethyst's superior battling skills. Beneath the Mask: Phillip is actually a really sweet and kind person once you get to know him. It’s just that he couldn’t express it very well, due to his awkward personality. Beware the Nice Ones: Despite his unassuming appearance, he is one of the more cold-hearted and less sympathetic of the group and can kill without hesitation. In fact, he probably liked his targets to die a losw death, as seen with his death traps. Brainy Brunette: Phillip is described to have brown hair, and is definitely the smartest of the group. Break the Believer: Believed that he could leave things to his Head, and count on him to do what is right. He ended up killing him, and decided to take matters into his own hands by becoming an Elite Four member. Broken Ace: '''A highly successful inventor, game critique and even a game show contestant who earned a lot, a strategist so skilled even Amethyst sometimes couldn't notice his tricks, and a scarily competent Chessmaster capable of thinking up on the spot when plans fail, which usually works. The only problem was he felt the need to abandon his own family in order to prove himself as they had looked down on him due to the fact that he disliked socializing with his peers, and parents comparing him to his younger brother all the time. '''Broken Pedestal: Admired the Head of Information Department, which was his mentor when he first joined up. However, when he realized the corruption in the department and what they did to get guilty verdicts in court, he ruthlessly slayed all the members and the Head himself the same night. Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl: Is the brooding boy to Jasmine’s gentle girl in the FS. Cannot Spit it out: Subverted, as it takes Phillip a long time before he can express his opinions on a girl’s outfit…except for those he knows for a while. Cannot Talk to Women: Is this for Jasmine (FS) and Diantha (AV). It’s only because they were not willing to give up did Phillip finally began to relent and open up with them. Challenge Gamer: Is dubbed the King of Games, and always has the highest score in the games he plays, though all he wants is a good game and doesn’t really care for the score. Child Prodigy: He was able to understand books meant for adults before his journey and also successfully hack into a computer system at the age of 10, not to mention forge a ship ticket that no one noticed was fake as part of his plan to get away from his family while he started on his journey. Eventually grew up to be a Teen Genius. Desperately Looking For a Purpose in Life: He found collecting badges, participating in the Pokémon League and becoming League Champion to be boring and craved more excitement in his journey. Eventually, he found his answer in the PAL Region. Gadgeteer Genius: His inventions prove it. What is more, it always works. Glass Cannon: '''He can dish out very dangerous lightning and steel-based attacks, and his offensive power combined with his strategies, traps and gadgets makes him one of the most dangerous Elites to face in combat. His durability, however, is quite crappy and it took Amethyst way less hits to take him out compared to Jude. '''Graceful In Their Element: Phillip would talk on and on about a subject he knows or the various games he had played. Otherwise, he is quiet and rather awkward, sometimes stuttering, except to people he knows well. Hates Small Talk: Would rather stay quiet in a social gathering. Innocent Blue Eyes: Has this in his appearance. I Should Have Been Better: He wished he was a better friend to Amethyst and stopped her from erasing his memories, as she ended up turning against all of them after she was forced to sacrifice her friendship with them to protect them. I’m Your Biggest Fan: Is this to Shiki when he discovered his gadgets he made while he was still alive, and expressed his regret in not being able to get to know Shiki better. Improbably High IQ: '''Is implied to be this, though it was not explicitly stated what his IQ was. It is a fact, however, that his IQ is the highest in the Elite, though he can be out-witted by the likes of someone such as Amethyst. '''Insufferable Genius: '''Adverted, since he doesn't actually rub it in, the fact that he was the smartest Elite member. '''Intelligence equals Isolation:' '''Subverted, as he is able to empathize with others and relate to their worries and personalities. It’s just that he doesn’t like hanging out with other people much. '''Learn by' Experience: '''He does that all the time. Makes use of what happened to him and apply his new found knowledge in practical situations. '''Let’s Get Dangerous: Became like this during the Hunter Exam when he accidentally killed someone with his traps instead of just restraining him. Lovable Nerd: Some readers had named Phillip as their favourite character. Master of All: Extremely knowledgeable in most subjects, great at every game and a famed game show contestant. My God, What Have I Done?: Was like this when he learnt that his parents were fatally stabbed by Hunter J and his brother tried to protect him from her despite their big difference in abilities, and most likely blamed himself for getting them into danger as they went to look for him in an attempt to talk to him. Nerd Action Hero: He fits the description of a Nerd and yet looks badass while in action. Definitely fits this trope. Nerds are Innocent: Subverted, as behind his appearance and personality lies a vicious killer. Not that many people were aware of it, though, as they simply saw him as a smart but socially awkward guy. Nerves of Steel: Can stand horror movies and does not scream like Amethyst. Even occasionally makes comments at how foolish the characters in the movie were, though he can be creeped out at times. Never Accepted in his Hometown: Bullied by other kids and neglected by his parents and even being compared to his own little brother (with said brother rubbing it in his face) made him decide to never come home again once he left for his journey. Nice Guy: He may be socially awkward and he kills, but he is still a very nice person. No Social Skills: Doesn’t like to socialize with other people as seen in the first chapter of FS. Older Than They Look: Is described to have a boyish look despite being 22 (FS)/23 (AV). Heck, even Amethyst looks way older than him despite being only one year younger. Omniglot: Knows at least ten languages and can speak them fluently. Parental Neglect: His parents hardly pay attention to him in favour of his little brother. People Puppets: '''Thinks of people he controlled using his ability as toys. '''Shock and Awe: '''He's an Electric type specialist, and can manipulate electricity and transform his aura into electricity if needed. Furthermore, he can draw power from other electric attacks and literally charge himself if he's tired. He can use it not only as a weapon on others, but also on himself as a reflex enhancer. '''Shrinking Violet: Doesn’t like to make eye contact when talking, and keeps his head down all the time. However, that just catches people’s attention to talk to him. Skilled, but Naïve: '''A little subverted as he does read the news and know what is going on around him. However, he was puzzled that Amethyst was actually the one behind the mysteries and putting everyone in danger, going so far as to torture Rosaline in the AV and was even the last person he thought of. Hence, he fell for her manipulations rather easily in the story. '''Smart People Know Latin: He is fluent in the Latin language. Smart People Play Chess: Was seen playing chess with Ash at one point in the story, and also compared them to the chess pieces. Socially-Awkward Hero: Is definitely this, as he is willing to fight viciously in Pokémon battles or during missions, but he just simply cannot socialize with other people. Successful Sibling Syndrome: Phillip was jealous at the attention and love that his younger brother would get. However, he ultimately shadowed his younger brother (and that is saying something as his brother had a successful career as well). Sweet Tooth: Loves to eat sweet things, and is frequently seen eating at least one. Of course, he'll be the ones to love Amethyst's homemade desserts the most. Tearful Smile: Subverted, as he had not let his tears fall when reconciling with his younger brother. Teen Genius: '''See Child Prodigy above. '''The Leader: Was the Leader of the Elite until Amethyst came and defeated him, usurping this position from him. "The Reason You Suck" Speech: '''Gives one out to his family when they showed up in his region to reconcile with him, as he remembered how they treated him all those years ago, and knew they are probably trying to curry favor once they knew he was successful and famous. It was also fueled by anger of how Amethyst was treated when she was a child. '''The Resenter: Hates his family and his little brother for his horrible childhood, and attacked them when they came to see him, refusing to hear them out. Had a change of heart when they sacrificed themselves to protect him. The Smart Guy: Undoubtedly the smartest one in the group. The Spock: Prefers to use his brain first before leaping into action. Thank goodness he can think quickly. Otherwise… The Strategist: Makes plans carefully and goes over them at least once before executing them. The Unfavourite: '''Despite being the smarter and more talented sibling, he never got his parents' favor and recognition, having lost the attention to the little brother with social skills. Which would drive him to abandon his own family and eventually make a name for himself by being an accomplished Hunter and one of the stronger members of the PAL Elite Four. '''This is Unforgivable: Made sure his family knew that they should not bother talking to him as they did not bother raising him properly. Also, when he saw what Benzene did to Amethyst. Ranted for one hour and even cussed. If Benzene was still alive, Phillip would probably hunt him down and kill him. Trap Master: The best at making traps that can actually kill Troubled Child: Was this before he left for his journey. Undying Loyalty: To his friends, especially his best friend Amethyst. Wise Beyond Their Years:' '''Phillip is definitely this, as he was able to deduce why Amethyst' agreed to let Ash have his way with her in the AV. '''You Are Not Alone: Thought this as Amethyst healed him and said she had to deal with her own problems herself. '''You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry: '''Is mentioned to be scarier than Jude or Rosaline when angered. Also, he shouted at Jude and even physically attacked him when he was injured in the FS. Category:TV Tropes